


Trap

by chrissy_sky



Series: Halloween 2015 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason falls into a trap. Tim tries to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Web - Someone falls into a trap they probably should've been able to avoid.

Web - Someone falls into a trap they probably should've been able to avoid.

-

"I'm sorry," Jason eventually said. 

He knew when to admit that something was his fault. He could have avoided that dumb trap if he hadn't been so intent on punching Bruce's face in, and then Red Robin wouldn't have felt the urge to try to save him because that's who the kid was. He was a real hero. Jason was the fuck up. 

"It was an accident," Tim responded. He'd pulled his cowl off. It was very hot here. Wherever here was. 

"Yeah but you're only here because you were trying to save my dumb ass. Sorry… and thanks, I guess."

Tim shook his head. "I didn't succeed so you don't have to thank me."

"But you tried. Even after all I… You tried. So thanks."

Tim shrugged awkwardly. 

Jason looked around. There was fire and lava everywhere. It looked like the world, whatever world they were in, was ending. He wasn't entirely sure how stable this old mausoleum - or whatever - was, but it was up on a hill and he'd take it rather than being down below. "Helluva place to die."

"We're not dying here, Jason."

"We might."

"We're _not_." 

Jason smiled at him faintly. "Didn't know you were so optimistic." 

"More like obstinate." Tim looked away. "I'm not letting you die in hell again."

Jason stared at the kid, not sure how to respond to that. At first. "Well… I'm not letting you die in hell any time so… Keep being obstinate."

"Glad we're in agreement."

"Yeah. Just a helluva time to get a love confession."

Tim's face turned as bright as the flames. "I'm not confessing!"

"So there's something to confess!" 

"Stop twisting my words around!" 

Jason grinned. The kid was actually kinda cute when he was angry. If they were stuck here, or about to die anyway, maybe he should do something about that...

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, it gets a little darker if you consider one possible outcome the boys don't. That they could already be dead. XD


End file.
